User talk:Endamir/Builds/Build:Rt/Me Painful Echo
History * (cur) (last) 08:00, 1 May 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 17:31, 21 March 2007 192.31.106.35 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 12:12, 16 March 2007 87.64.196.196 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 12:11, 16 March 2007 87.64.196.196 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 11:56, 16 March 2007 87.64.196.196 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 11:54, 16 March 2007 87.64.196.196 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 02:03, 12 March 2007 Jill Bioskop X (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 710936 by Special:Contributions/71.129.182.94 (User talk:71.129.182.94). don't mention the obvious.) * (cur) (last) 01:33, 12 March 2007 71.129.182.94 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 01:32, 12 March 2007 71.129.182.94 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 15:47, 27 February 2007 Poki (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 11:51, 21 February 2007 83.134.82.236 (Talk) (→Notes) * (cur) (last) 05:50, 31 January 2007 Bane of Worlds (Talk | contribs) m (template added) * (cur) (last) 18:46, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) * (cur) (last) 19:01, 17 December 2006 Joseph C (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes - latin correction) * (cur) (last) 20:34, 14 December 2006 Barek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:32, 14 December 2006 Wakka (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 00:18, 9 December 2006 69.153.247.122 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 04:53, 1 December 2006 VegJed (Talk | contribs) m (wiki-ing) * (cur) (last) 16:20, 29 November 2006 153.94.51.2 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 12:50, 19 November 2006 Quazark Zeklar (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 10:51, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 10:51, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/Me Painful Echo moved to Build:Rt/Me Painful Echo: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 14:16, 23 October 2006 Ufelder (Talk | contribs) m (cleanup) * (cur) (last) 04:13, 21 October 2006 71.232.119.214 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 01:15, 1 October 2006 Finrod (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 08:19, 29 September 2006 69.224.155.5 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 13:25, 25 September 2006 Hg80 (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 03:53, 19 September 2006 70.171.195.191 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 11:03, 18 September 2006 24.19.70.252 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 11:02, 18 September 2006 24.19.70.252 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 21:52, 15 September 2006 66.82.9.87 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 11:26, 1 September 2006 Long (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 01:53, 1 September 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:39, 31 July 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (pvp cat sort) * (cur) (last) 00:15, 13 July 2006 M3atwad (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 17:36, 12 July 2006 Gares Redstorm (Talk | contribs) m (credits are not placed in articles, page history is all that is needed) * (cur) (last) 17:26, 12 July 2006 M3atwad (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) * (cur) (last) 05:12, 11 July 2006 M3atwad (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 05:04, 11 July 2006 M3atwad (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 03:34, 11 July 2006 M3atwad (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 03:33, 11 July 2006 M3atwad (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 01:20, 11 July 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - attribute efficiency! yay!) * (cur) (last) 00:57, 11 July 2006 M3atwad (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:46, 10 July 2006 M3atwad (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 04:59, 10 July 2006 M3atwad (Talk | contribs)